Including Me
by shadowcat238
Summary: He was in his captor's hands. Prince Zuko's face nearly touching his. Did he dare? He, Aang, the lost Avatar. Did he dare? Yes, he dared. Finally! I got the newest chapter up!
1. Chapter 1: Hope

I'm rewriting the first chapter since i felt that it was a little cheesy.

It's slash, but not Butt-Sex slash, and i have NO idea how nearly anything works, i'm young.

This is for Dracori and her statement, and so on.

Disclaimer: I do not own Avatar; TLA. If I did, Katara would be 16, Zuko would be 18 and they would have had a kid by now.

* * *

"Why are you so bent on capturing me?" Aang asked defiantly; staring up fearlessly at his captor.

Aang had been ambushed along with Katara and Sokka by Prince Zuko in a nearby town.

They had just stopped and Appa was exhausted from flying day and night from the Fire Navy led by an unfamiliar Firebender; A prodigy by the name of Princess Zula.

Now, they were all prisoners and Aang was put in a special cell where he couldn't bend his way out of.

Before he had even a chance to get up, the door had opened and Prince Zuko stepped through.

Zuko sat down on a chair opposite of Aang's direction as Aang tried to wriggle free from the bonds that held his arms and legs together and on another chair.

"I have to." Zuko replied stonily.

Zuko was starting to get tired of this cycle; the child Avatar asks why he was capturing him for the millionth time and he keeps replying with the same answer.

"Well, why? You're only going to kill me, and you'll do nothing but sentence the world to death!" Aang shouted as he tried to free one of his arms.

Zuko slammed his fist on a small table across from Aang and leaned forward.

"Well, do you know what I was sentenced to!" Zuko snapped in a tone so loud, Aang recoiled back in fear.

"Do you, Avatar?" Zuko asked; his voice immediately turning cold.

"No." Aang whimpered as Zuko leaned close to him.

"Banishment. No honor, no crown, no country, no home, and this." Zuko hissed; pointing to his scar.

"Who would do that to you?" Aang asked; staring at the scar and trying to see beneath the surface.

Zuko didn't answer; only turn away.

Aang stared into his single good golden eye and saw something; a flash of memory.

_

* * *

"Please, Father. I only have the Fire Nation's best interest at heart. I'm sorry I spoke out of turn!" a younger and unscarred Zuko pleaded as he kneeled down before an Agni Kai stadium with nearly half of the Fire Nation watching._

"You will fight for your honor, Zuko." The cold and unforgiving voice of his own father, Fire Lord Ozai, replied.

Zuko kneeled down with his chin touching the marble tiles.

_I meant you no disrespect, I am your loyal son." Zuko pleaded. _

_"Rise and fight, Prince Zuko." his father demanded as Aang saw a look of pure disgust and anger on his face. _

_Aang watched as the scene unfolded before him and couldn't believe it; how could any father do this to their own son? _

_"I won't fight you." Zuko said firmly as he bowed his head. _

_"You will learn a lesson in respect and suffering will be your teacher!" Fire Lord Ozai spat as he looked down on his only son with disdain. _

_Aang saw Prince Zuko too and was astounded at what he found; tears. _

_Prince Zuko cried. He begged for mercy, and even cried for his father. _

_Aang wanted to tear his eyes away, to shut is eyes and his ears until it was over, but this world, Zuko's memory, would not let him as he saw Ozai's hands glow. _

_The furies of hell itself settled upon Ozai's flaming hands as it aimed for Zuko and made contact with skin and blood. _

_Aang suddenly felt a pang in his left eye; a burning like his bones were on fire and being chopped away. _

_An anguished yell sounded through the air, but not just the one of 14 year old Zuko's. _

* * *

Aang snapped open his eyes and blinked at the memory.

Suddenly, he was being seized by 2 burning hands and stared into by 2 golden eyes that showed anger and suspicion.

"What did you see?" Zuko demanded and Aang was roughly thrown back into the chair.

"All of it." Aang said bravely and Zuko's steely gaze hardened upon him.

"Why do you do this?" Aang asked.

"Do what?" Zuko responded.

"Why do you continue to be loyal to your father? He scarred you and banished you; he caused you all that pain, Zuko." Aang replied.

"What other choice do I have?" Zuko asked bitterly; his face contorting.

"I..." Aang began, but stopped; what other choice could he give Zuko?

Aang stared into Zuko's eyes again; hoping to find something else.

Behind his eyes, Aang saw hurt, pain, sadness, grief, humiliation, homesickness, and a glimmer of bright hope.

The glimmer of hope reflected back to him; to capture him and in doing so, restoring his honor and place on the throne.

"Well, Zuko, it's just that---I--." Aang began to stutter; trying to find something to say, but couldn't find any words to show that he felt sorry for him, but capturing him wasn't going to restore anything.

Zuko bent down and leveled his face to Aang's.

"I know." Zuko said softly and Aang was taken aback by the tone of his voice and the soft glint in his eyes; not expecting that from him.

"What do you know?" Aang asked, then silently mentally slapped himself for his quick mouth.

He hoped Zuko wouldn't burn him right about now.

"I know how hard it is to grow up with a burden; to find that your loved one is gone. To find that your world is no more." Zuko stated simply and quietly.

Aang kept silent; afraid to open his mouth again.

"But you always have to have hope that something will happen." Zuko continued calmly.

"I try to." Aang said meekly, but then he instantly stared down at his round toe boots; regretting that he had said anything.

Zuko stared at him with understanding and sat down; lifting Aang's face by his chin with his hand.

"You've given many people hope since you awoke, Aang." Zuko said softly and Aang flinched slightly at being called by his real name.

He hadn't expected that from any Firebender, and certainly not from Zuko.

As he tried to gaze down again, Zuko's hand held his jaw firmly to keep his sight to his own eyes.

"Many people, including me." Zuko solemnly said; leaning in slightly closer to him and Aang felt his face was paralyzed.

"You should never give up on hope." Aang managed to say; remembering what Gyatso told him before.

"But even if I don't give up on hope, will it ever come?" Zuko asked with a sting of bitterness in his voice.

There was dead silence between the two as Aang stared into his captor's golden eyes and tried to find something to say.

"Avatar Roku says I have to master all 4 elements by the end of summer, or the world will not survive." Aang said suddenly and wondered where that comment had come from.

Zuko kept gazing into his silver eyes with wonder.

"What else does Avatar Roku say you must do?" Zuko asked quietly; his face even further leaning towards Aang's.

Aang stared back into his golden eyes and found his reflection in the liquid pools of amber.

Something was telling him to go towards the reflection; that he would find the answers within the golden eyes that held himself.

Before Aang knew it, his own lips had touched Prince Zuko's and he had found something within that reflection; someone with a mirror of his own pain.

All this person ever needed was to be loved, all he ever wanted to do was serve his master, or in this case, father, obediently and all he ever yearned so much to do was to win his father's affections back.

Just then, Aang's eyes opened for real and found his lips pressed to Prince Zuko's!

Reeling back, he blinked and shook his head in surprise.

"Oh, I'm sorry. It--It was an accident and..." Aang began, trying to find something to say but only finding worthless blubbering with no true possible meaning.

Zuko also blinked and then drew back Aang's head; pressing a finger against his lips and Aang shut his mouth.

"What was that?" Zuko asked softly.

"A--A kiss." Aang said sheepishly; what else could he tell him?

It was nothing but.

Zuko's tongue darted out to his lips slightly and quickly; a burst of scent hit him.

A scent of burning incense and fresh forest wood; of the air in Autumn and salt water over the seas.

Aang saw his tongue flicker and felt himself repeating the action.

A whiff burst through his tongue and settled in his mouth.

One of burning firewood and smoke; the feeling of a sweetness in rebirth and a bitterness of disgrace.

"Hope." Zuko said simply; causing Aang to look up.

"What?" Aang stuttered as Zuko neared him again.

"It's what you said; you should never give up on hope." Zuko whispered and their faces drew closer, but then the door burst open and Sokka and Katara ran through.

Katara water whipped Zuko in the face as he was knocked against the wall; growing still.

Sokka cut the rope off of Aang and helped him up.

"Let's go, Aang." Katara said breathlessly as she took Aang's other arm and led him out.

Aang shot one last glance at Zuko, who was regaining consciousness, before Sokka and Katara dragged him outside; where Appa and Momo were waiting for them.

Sokka took the reigns and shouted "Yip yip!" as Appa flew into the sky.

Zuko had come out on deck and rubbed his cheek on the spot where the water whip hit and stared at the disappearing ball of flying fur as he noticed grey eyes.

Aang stared down at Zuko; him staring right back and Zuko's words echoed in his head before all sight of him was blocked by clouds.

'_**Never give up on hope.' **_

Remembering the kisses, Aang touched his lips slightly and stared down at Zuko one last time before Appa disappeared into the clouds.

Zuko watched from deck as the child Avatar disappeared. He had given many people hope. Many people, including him.

* * *

A rewritten chapter 1. I'll continue this later. 


	2. Chapter 2: Fire and Air

Uh...

Thanks for the reviews and here's a new chapter.

* * *

Chapter 2: Air and Fire 

Aang watched as the fire crackled and popped at the slightly soggy wood.

Sokka and Katara had already fallen asleep, or so he presumed, and now Aang was leaning up against a tree and staring into the burning and light giving fire.

As the fire crackled again, Aang drew closer to it and stared into the burning heat.

It was orange shade, but there wasa hint of blueon the deep inside of it.

It was that on the outside, it was what was portrayed, but on the inside, it was different all together. Sort of like Zuko. He was chasing them because he wanted to return home. He just wanted to be accepted by his father and his people again.

The thought sort of triggered in Aang's mind about how Firebenders can have 2 sides to them and for 100 years, the other 3, or in this case 2, nations have only seen the dark and destructive side.

Maybe there was some different Firebenders; ones who cared and did this for a reason besides for domination and serving the Fire Lord.

Like Jeong Jeong; he had deserted the Fire Nation because he was sick of the violence and he turned out to be good.

As he neared the fire, the smoke slightly burned his eyes and he backed away.

Blinking away the tears, Aang remembered what he had seen in the memory. Could Zuko even cry anymore after the fire burned him? After his own father had burned him? But the question he needed the answer to most was this; how could Zuko still serve his father and want to win him back after his father himself burned him and banished him.

Now, he was declared a nothing, a disgrace, a fool, and so many other shameful and disgraceful things by his own nation.

'Hope.' A voice in his head answered.

Zuko had told him that he had given many people hope since he had awakened. Many people; including him.

Him.

Aang; a 12, well technically 112, year old boy who now had the burden of mastering all 4 elements and defeating, no; killing, Fire Lord Ozai before summer's end.

Staring into the fire again, he saw it rise and fall; crackling and sending small sparks that barely reached out of the fire before their exposure to open air extinguished it.

Stepping closer again, his hand reached out; his fingers dipping into the flames before a sharp sting flew from his fingers and he recoiled back.

Shaking his hand out and blowing lightly on his fingers, he examined his hand.

It was lightly burned, but nothing worse.

Fire.

It felt, to him, like Zuko's true soul; the good side of it.

You can get so close to it and yet you feel so far away; disappearing as fast as it had appeared, and if you try to push any further than he would let you in, the dark side of his soul would take over and you would get burnt; a blow to you physically, mentally, and emotionally.

But what is fire?

An element in destroying, yes, but the other elements destroy. Sometimes, for no particular reason either.

But fire; it had to destroy.

If it wanted to live, it had to destroy something and in return, the fire would live.

Fire wasn't all bad.

It did destroy, but it brought light and warmth upon the creator.

A light in the darkness; warmth, and in a way shelter, from the cold.

His tongue poking at his lips again, he found a small remainder; the familiar scent of firewood and smoke. The same scent of the sweetness of rebirth, and the bitterness of disgrace.

"Aang?" a voice asked and he looked up to see Katara.

"Huh?" Aang asked stupidly.

"Is something wrong?" Katara asked; concerned for him.

He hadn't been acting like his fun self ever since they had been captured by Zuko and to Katara, that seemed a little creepy and a warning sign that something might be wrong with him.

"No. Nothing at all, Katara. Go back to sleep." Aang insisted; raising one of his hands and rubbing the back of his head while he closed his eyes and smiled that childish smile of his.

Katara smiled softly; seeing Aang back to normal was a relief and she snuggled back into her sleeping bag. As soon as she looked away, Aang looked back into the fire.

Fire; a light in the darkness, the warmth from the cold.

* * *

Breathe in, breathe out. 

Concentrate.

The candles at his motif flickered; rising with every inhale, sinking with every exhale.

Opening his eyes a bit, Zuko unclasped his hands and lightly blew at one of the candles in the corner; the flame instantly vanishing.

Now, he was short of his usual 4 candles in a time of meditation.

Glaring at the candle, a flame instantly burst from the tip of the string again.

As the flame did, a picture of the child Avatar flashed in his mind. Zuko growled; mentally slapping and berating himself for even thinking of him. Ever since that kiss with that child, he couldn't push it aside; for it wouldn't even budge.

Everything he tried, burying himself into working, training non-stop, hours of meditation, and even playing with his Uncle; searching for the Lotus Tile whenever he lost it again. All of it did nothing.

Nothing could stop him from thinking back to that kiss!

That kiss meant nothing!

Nothing!

Just an accident during his interrogation of the child Avatar and a beacon of distraction!

'So if it was only a distraction, why can't you stop thinking about it?' a voice asked him.

'Because the kiss was from a boy; and not just any boy, your prey and the child Avatar.' Another voice answered for him.

'So? Remember what he said; he asked if you and he could have been friends 100 years ago.' A third part insisted.

"Could we?" Zuko murmured softly.

Staring back at his candles, he closed his eyes and breathed in deeply.

When the air reached his lungs, he stopped; exhaling immediately.

Air.

Although no one could see it, it was everywhere.

Not only was it everywhere, it was also needed for life.

The most important thing needed for life; to be exact. The thing every living creature needed to survive was air.

Exhaling sharply through his teeth, he had leaned in close to a candle and had blown it out.

Staring intently down at the smoking string, Zuko saw the 3 remaining candles.

Although he could always relight it anytime he wished, there still wouldn't be as much light in the room with only 3 candles.

Sort of like the world if your perspective range is wide.

The Air Nomads and nearly all of its inhabitants had perished during the first strike of the war started by his Great-Grandfather; Fire Lord Sozun. And now, there was only 1 survivor; the Avatar. Even though he was only 1 person, he had lit a light of inner hope for many people all over the world.

His element, Air, had seemingly breathed hope and life back into people as they were rejuvenated once more from their dead souls.

But what was Air?

Air was a giver of life, a savior of many, a force everyone needed in order to live.

Air was a giving element; a kind of element that Fire would never be.

Air; a giver of life and the savoir of living.

Relighting all of the candles again, a sudden flash of the kiss snapped into his mind.

"Augh!" Zuko griped in anger; pulling on his topknot. Why did that scene keep popping up?

As he fumed on mentally, a whiff of a certain scent burst from his lips and shot through his tongue.

The all too familiar burning incense and fresh forest wood; of the Autumn Air and saltwater over the seas.

With a throaty and strained snarl, Zuko slammed his fist onto his meditation table; causing the candles to tip and some of the wax to spill over. With a quick wave of his hand, the flames disappeared and Zuko was left in his dark chamber; trying to get those images out of his head. Why did those keep coming back? Why couldn't they just leave him alone?

All of a sudden, the voices came back and Zuko was suddenly thrown off by the overwhelming arguments they made.

"Will you all shut up? It was only a kiss!" Zuko meant to shout mentally, but his vocal chords had found his thoughts and his voice echoed through his hollow and small ship.

The voices had gone and Zuko, wide eyed, sat down on his mattress; collapsing as the door opened.

"Prince Zuko?" a voice asked and Zuko dared not to even move a muscle; his head would surely explode if he changed anything.

"Yes, Uncle?" Zuko answered dully; as if bored.

"Well, I am inviting you to music night." Iroh said calmly.

"No." Zuko said simply. "Alright. But I am curious; what did you mean by 'it was only a kiss'?" Iroh asked and Zuko groaned; pulling himself up.

"Nothing, Uncle." Zuko said simply.

Suddenly, his uncle's expression changed; as if he knew and Zuko instantly tensed up.

"Uncle, no it is not what you think---." Zuko began as he saw his uncle's face twisted from a slightly disturbed face to a cat-like grin.

"Ah, so that's the reason you've been down in the prison holds so often." His uncle said and Zuko almost heard a purr in his voice.

"Uncle---." Zuko began, but choked.

"Well, it is perfectly normal." His uncle insisted and Zuko blinked.

"What do you mean?" Zuko asked.

"You like that Water Tribe girl, don't you?" his uncle said simply and Zuko staggered backwards.

"Uh--." Zuko stammered.

"And somehow, you two would up kissing." His uncle continued almost giddily.

Zuko sat down on his mattress again and sat stiffly.

"Oh, don't worry, Prince Zuko. Your secret is safe with me." Iroh said; slightly winking as he exited the room.

Zuko sighed and flopped down; resting his back.

"And will I expect grandchildren anytime soon?" Iroh asked; poking his head through the door once again.

Zuko grabbed something that felt hard enough and hurled as hard as he could at the door; not caring that he had missed.

When the door clicked, Zuko lay still for a few minutes.

Pulling himself up, he walked over to the door and kneeled down to retrieve the object he had thrown at the door.

Looking down, he had seen it was a picture frame and the picture revealed when he was younger and back when his father had loved him.

Loved him? No way. His father didn't give a komodo rhino's ass about him or his uncle, nor his ship and crew, and let alone his fate. All he had cared about was winning this war. Well, guess what? Not anymore.

Zuko slipped the photo out and examined it once.

In the photo, he was 4; just a few months before his mother had died, and his father was with him. He had his arm around his son and seemed to have loved him back then. When his mother died, everything changed. Instantly, his sister was born lucky and he was declared lucky to be born.

Clutching the piece of paper tightly, a fire caught on and Zuko watched as the picture burned into ash.

When there was nothing more but a small pile of thin, black flakes, Zuko took the ashes and threw them out his window.

Breathing in once more, the fresh ocean air filled his lungs.

Air; a giver of life and the savoir of living.

* * *

Are they too OOC? 

Whatever.

So what if I said this was slash? Well,this fic will have abase on Zukang, **BUT** since **I'M** the author, **I** can do whatever **I** want. And **I** am also a Zutara shipper. So, why not throw Zutara in?


	3. Chapter 3: Wow

A new chapter!

Just pondering, though.

WHAT DO SOME OF YOU PEOPLE HAVE AGAINST ZUTARA?

I mean, what's wrong with that ship?

Anyway, but if Katara comes into Zuko's life think this way:

Love Triangle. More drama. More Angst. More of that Torn Zuko. And amongst other things.

So please, just bear with me on this.

* * *

Chapter 3: Wow 

Aang stared down at the ocean as Sokka steered Appa through the air.

Ever since what had happened, he found himself thinking more and more about the scarred, temperamental prince and Sokka and Katara probably see him as being more and more distant.

Well, thoughts on what happened can do things to you.

Aang leaned against Appa's saddle; staring down at the wavy and sun-reflecting ocean water.

Waterbending.

Katara's skill.

Come to think of it, what did happen to his crush on Katara?

Ever since that kiss in the dungeons, he found that he didn't act strangely around her; much less blush or feel his forehead grow hot.

Before, he thought of water like Katara; full of life and helping. Now, as he stared down at the ocean, he only saw water. And not to mention lots of it.

He gave out a small and, to him, barely audible sigh; staring at Appa's brown fur and specks of black as the wind mixed both colors together.

Staring off into space again, he remembered what he had felt when he came into contact with Zuko, or to be more specific, his lips. They were so warm and that scent of firewood and smoke lingered; as if not wanting to let go. Or maybe it was he that didn't want to let go. To let go of that scent and of the swooping sensation in his stomach when Zuko kissed him. There was no other way to describe how he felt, or how the kiss felt; wonderful.

"We're nearing a village." Sokka called from the front eagerly.

The gang had nearly run out of food and Sokka was complaining about the fact that he was 'starving' and 'going to die' often.

Aang smiled sympathetically; trying to keep his mind on going to master Earthbending with a teacher.

As Appa began to descend, Aang saw something in the corner of his eye.

Whipping his head back and staring at the horizon again, he was almost sure of it; a black shape cutting through the water. A Fire Nation ship; Aang was sure of it. Was it his?

When Appa touched the ground, villagers welcomed them as the trio climbed down. Aang's mind was elsewhere; that metal ship. Had he really seen it or was it another figment of his imagination?

"Katara?" a voice asked from the crowd. Katara turned; seeing the grass green eyes of a friend she made long ago.

"Haru!" Katara cried; coming over to him and giving him a small, friendly hug.

It was good to see her friend again.

When she pulled away, she felt him give her a light kiss on the cheek; subtly close to the mouth.

Pulling away in surprise, Katara stared at him; this was the first time she had ever been kissed outside of family.

Hurriedly, she glanced over at Aang. She knew that Aang kind of liked her and hoped he wouldn't be jealous.

As she saw Aang, his back was to her and he was staring out at the horizon; as if looking for something.

Blinking, Katara walked over to him and touched his shoulder.

"Aang?" she asked. Aang blinked and stiffened in startle, but turned to see Katara.

"Oh, hey, Katara." Aang said; smiling.

"Are you alright?" Katara questioned; remembering him staring away.

"Oh, of course I am. Why wouldn't I be?" Aang asked optimistically.

"You didn't see what happened?" Katara asked.

"What happened?" Aang asked; confused. What was Katara talking about? Everything is OK. He was fine. Except for that kiss that seemingly threw him into a world of confusion.

"Oh. Never mind." Katara said; walking away.

Aang blinked in confusion; what was with her?

Katara remembered how Aang was acting before they were captured and there was something wrong with him.

'Zuko.' She thought; clenching her fists. She would find him and confront him.

What did he do to Aang?

* * *

"For the last time, uncle; NO!" the hot tempered Prince Zuko shouted from his chambers. 

His uncle was trying to get him to go on one of his crazy shopping sprees again.

"But Ling Mai is a great place to shop; known for their silks and exquisite teas!" Iroh protested through the doorway.

"NO!" Zuko shouted again; becoming further aggravated with his so called uncle.

If he was EVER like that, then so help him, Agni, he would somehow kill himself.

"But you can buy something for your girlfriend!" Iroh suggested.

Zuko sat bolt upright at that statement; Girlfriend. His naïve uncle still thought that the Water Tribe Girl, what's her name, was his girlfriend.

"And for the last time, she ISN'T my GIRLFRIEND!" Zuko shouted at his uncle.

Frustrated, Zuko stomped over to his door and nearly threw the chunk of pounded and melted metal door open. His uncle, no surprise, was there; that shit-eating smile on his face and that twinkle in his eyes.

"I will go." Zuko strained to say, but managed.

His uncle smiled as he took hold of his nephew; dragging him out in his casual clothes. Zuko tried to pull away, but his uncle had an amazingly hard grip. For someone who is that fat and in his golden years, he surprisingly had a lot of strength.

Walking down the ramp, Zuko silently griped to himself on how his uncle ALWAYS had to over exaggerate about things and make it seem like that Zuko himself didn't even believe it.

Just as they approached the first tea shop, lo and behold, Iroh ditches him and practically bolts into the shop.

Zuko, scoffing in disapproval at his own uncle's habit and addiction, slowly began to explore the town of Ling Mai.

It wasn't half bad.

Except for the tea and silks that nearly every store sold; it was like those were the 2 main products in this town.

As he wandered near an alleyway between 2 tall buildings, something reached out and pulled at his arm.

Thinking that it was his uncle, he turned around; prepared to ask if he was finally finished.

Instead, he felt something smack the side of his face and a flash of blue before seeing small dots in front of his eyes.

Turning back, he saw it was that Water Tribe Girl; what's-her-name.

Grabbing her wrists before she could inflict any more damage on him, he dragged her into the alleyway and pushed her against the wall.

"What are you doing?" he hissed at her.

"What did you do to Aang?" she snapped back.

"I didn't do ANYTHING!" Zuko retorted.

'_Except kiss him.' _He reminded himself mentally.

"Don't lie; ever since we were captured and then broke out, he has been acting differently. What did you do to him?" Katara snapped at him.

"Look, I don't know WHAT you're talking about, but like I said; I didn't do ANYTHING!" Zuko nearly shouted.

Out of peripheral vision, he saw a flash of red cloth on the person he least needed to see in the world. Zula.

His prodigy sister who would most likely chase him to the end of the world, rub in his face that he was the unwanted one, and then kill him slowly and torturously.

This was NOT the right time; not now.

By then, he had unintentionally released the girl's wrists and she was staring up at him; wondering what he was looking at.

Turning to see that girl who had just slapped him, he thought on what he could do.

But if he did that, she might kill him.

Oh, to hell with that thought; if his sister found him, he'd already be dead.

Turning around and roughly grabbing her wrists, he practically slammed her against the wall and forced her lips onto his.

Pinning her hands above her so she wouldn't all out slap him again, Zuko hoped she wouldn't do anything stupid.

He could feel the girl's surprise and then try to force him away.

Couldn't she just STOP FIGHTING for once and play along?

She was about to scream; he was sure of it.

Biting her lips, he felt her mouth open.

This was going WAY too far.

Mentally screaming in frustration, Zuko pressed her further into the wall and, opening his own mouth, slipped his tongue into hers.

Katara was shocked, and not to mention a bit revolted.

A few minutes ago, she had slapped him and now he was pinning her against the wall; kissing her and sticking his tongue into her mouth!

But the revulsion somehow vanished as she felt his tongue trace along the roof of her mouth, her teeth, and pressed his lips further into hers.

Giving off a small sigh into his mouth, her tense body loosened when Zuko let her arms down from that uncomfortable position; giving her more moving room.

She could have pulled away and smacked him, she could have Waterbent into his face for doing this; there were thousands of things she could have done to harm him or even kill him at this point. But she didn't.

Zuko's hands went and cupped her face; lifting her head up.

A moment of perfection was all that was given.

Zuko felt a surge of pain on his mouth and warm liquid spilling.

Pushing her away, his hand went to his mouth; finding warm blood dripping onto his fingers; that girl had bitten him!

"That never happened!" he spat; little droplets of his blood landing onto the dirt.

With a swift turn of his heel, he stomped away; a bruised and bloody mouth, stained clothes, and a severe nagging in his head about that kiss.

* * *

Katara slowly sank to the ground into a sitting position; did that really happen? 

Did she really bite him so hard that he bled? It was an accident; she had no idea what had happened.

There she was; sitting on the dusty dirt stained with drops of blood on the ground with blood in her mouth, her lips bruised and swollen, and thoughts on what had happened.

Shaking her head once more, she came back to life.

Zuko had pinned her and kissed her; he had stolen her first kiss!

And the worst part was that she had actually enjoyed it! NO! She couldn't have! She wouldn't have! She shouldn't have!

But she did.

Gathering up herself and as much dignity as she could muster, Katara took a deep breath and turned; walking away from when she had gotten her first kiss.

* * *

Zuko stomped back to the dock where his ship was, ignoring his uncle's greetings and request for help. 

It was his fault he bought so much tea and silks that will be worthless in a few months' time.

As he approached the dock, a figure was already there; staring off at his ship.

As Zuko closed in, he saw the person was short, clad in orange, bald, and had familiar blue arrow tattoos on his head and hands.

"Aang." He managed to say.

Immediately, Aang turned; seeing Zuko.

"Zuko." He replied; watching as the 2 of them drew close to each other.

The sun was setting, and the wind blew from the North; causing their clothing to flap along with them.

They just stared at each other.

In total silence.

* * *

"Katara?" a voice called from behind her. 

Suddenly turning around, she saw Haru.

"Oh, hello, Haru." Katara greeted.

She had drifted off in thought; thought about that kiss.

Was it really good enough to be considered her first? NO!

He had grabbed her and smashed his lips into her own; not at her own will! But he never slammed into her too hard that any damage could be done to her physically and since she hadn't been kissed by anyone out of family, and rarely on the lips, she didn't know what to think on it.

Yet, a part of her kept saying that it was a good kiss and wondering where he had learned.

And another part of her reminded her that she had bitten him and she was probably a lousy kisser.

"I just wanted to talk to you about what happened." Haru continued.

"So?" Katara asked carelessly; her thoughts lost for her words.

"I'm sorry." He said.

At that comment, Katara stared; he was sorry?

Zuko had stolen her first kiss and the only thing he said to her was 'That NEVER happened!' and then left her.

Haru barely did anything and he said he was sorry?

"Uh--." Katara began; speechless.

"I know it might have freaked you out, but…" Haru couldn't even finish the sentence.

A graphic memory shot through her mind; Zuko biting her lips and forcing his tongue through them.

"It's nothing." Katara said; brushing off the subject.

"Oh. Alright." Haru replied nervously.

Katara turned back to the setting sun; remembering a distant voice.

'You rise with the moon; I rise with the Sun.' a voice echoed in her head.

Standing up, Katara needed to clear her head.

* * *

Their faces were barely an inch apart. 

Just within the distance of each other's breaths; inhaling the scent of the other.

Staring into those orbs of molten amber, Aang felt the calling; growing louder by the second and finally seizing control.

Their lips locked once again and the sense of completion shooting through the nerves as their lips stayed on one another's for only a second longer.

Pulling away, Zuko looked down at the silver eyes before him and, for a single second, felt nothing.

"You did it again." He finally said dully.

"Yes. I did." Aang replied.

Moments were passing in silence.

"Why do you do it?" Aang finally asked.

"Do what?" Zuko inquired.

"Still stand by your father even after what he's done to you." Aang replied.

"He is my father." Zuko said stubbornly.

"But why don't you come with us? We can help you." Aang pressed.

"You can't. Not unless you turn yourself in to me and I can go home." Zuko said firmly.

"But why don't you want to kill him after he's done that to you?" Aang burst out; pointing at his scar.

Zuko lost it; sending a large stream of fire to him, he managed to hit Aang in the arm; burning through the cloth and pressing the flames onto his skin; leaving a mark.

"I can't! He's my father! You try killing someone who you have known. He's not a good one, but he still is my blood! I won't join you! I WILL capture you." Zuko declared; turning and walking up the ramp of his ship.

Aang looked from the burn on his arm to where Prince Zuko had gone.

'He hurt you.' Aang thought.

* * *

Poor Zuko. His stubborness always getting in his way.  



	4. Chapter 4: Sanctuary

**A/N: Alright. I know I haven't updated for a long time, it was shitty of me, but I had a huge case of Writer's freeze and am right now getting over it for this one. Also, I forgot a timeline, but here it is. Zuko and Aang kissed in an episode between 16 and 17, then everything else happened and this chapter takes place after the Swamp thing and somewhat after the Avatar Day episode.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing**

* * *

Chapter 4: Sanctuary 

"Alright, what is WRONG with you both?" Sokka snapped at his sister and the Avatar.

A few weeks ago, when Aang came back to them, he looked dejected; like someone had just insulted him. And not to mention having a burn on his arm that was still raw and fresh. Katara came back with a dazed look on her face and barely talked to anyone in the past few hours. Then again, she didn't have much to talk about or another female companion to talk to.

"Nothing." Aang finally replied to him.

He paused long enough before answering to make Sokka suspicious.

"What is going on?" Sokka asked Aang; becoming somewhat worried for him.

"It's—." Aang began, but stopped when a rustle in the bushes was heard.

Turning, they saw who should have been Zuko, but with a full head of short hair.

Sokka sprang up; charging at Zuko with his machete. Zuko, seeing his movements, dodged and disarmed him in less than a second. Zuko barely made a second glance at the Water Tribe boy; his eyes flickering to the Avatar's.

"What are you doing here?" Aang asked; his voice free of hatred, contempt, and fear.

As he said that, Aang noticed his newly grown hair. It looked so fuzzy and soft; almost like Momo's and, for a fleeting second, Aang wanted to go over to him; to stroke that fuzz on Zuko's head.

"I'm tired." Zuko finally sighed and, as if his legs lost its power to support him, he buckled and would have fallen if Aang hadn't run to him and helped him ease the fall. Only then, did the trio see it. A dart was embedded in his back; a dark stain spreading through his clothes.

"We have to help him!" Aang exclaimed.

In the month or so they hadn't seen each other, Aang often found himself searching the oceans for a glimpse of him or his ship. It seemed his feelings for Zuko had gone deeper with their separation and, since getting his first kiss from him, Aang felt a specific connection with him.

"This is ZUKO!" Sokka shouted at him.

"He deserves to live!" Aang snapped at him as the horrible memory of Zuko's scar's origin replayed in his mind.

"I agree with Aang." Katara said; feeling concerned for Zuko's condition. Aang shifted so his arms were under Zuko's; holding him as Aang checked the wound.

Hurriedly, Aang ripped the fabric of Zuko's shirt; exposing the open wound and the pallid skin of Zuko's back and Katara lightly touched the tip of the thin dart.

Fingers suddenly dug into Aang's leg; causing him to flinch.

He saw that, despite his unconsciousness, Zuko's nerves still reacted to pain.

"Take it out, Katara. I'll hold him." Aang told her firmly.

Hesitant, Katara gripped the dart at the end and began to slowly pull it out; exposing the flawlessly crafted stainless metal and sharp edges. All the while, Zuko, in his pained state, gave small cries every once in a while as his grip on Aang grew stronger; smoke rising from his palms.

"H-hold still, Zuko." Aang protested; his own grip on Zuko's shoulders tightening.

When Katara removed the tip of the dart, Zuko abruptly let go of Aang as his breathing began to slow down; the hot air brushing Aang's exposed neck. Katara placed a cool layer of water onto and into the wound; sealing it up and washing away the blood.

"He'll be ok." She murmured after sending the water back into her canteen. Aang let him go and set his head down.

"He looks serene." Sokka commented flatly.

"We should get some food." Aang suggested.

"Alright. Come on, Katara." Sokka said. Katara turned to him.

"No way! I did it twice yesterday! It's your turn." She said.

"But—!" Sokka began.

"She's right, Sokka. Let's go." Aang interrupted.

"I'm not leaving her with him!" Sokka retorted; jerking his thumb at Zuko.

"He's unconscious; what can he do?" Aang asked.

Before Sokka could answer, Katara pushed him into the woods; Aang following close behind. Aang continued Katara's example; dragging him into the woods.

Katara turned to see the unconscious prince who was lying on the ground to one side; his lips opened a bit, exposing strong, white teeth, his eyes closed calmly as if he was having a nice dream, and looking as if he didn't have a care in the world. She couldn't help but wonder how he could rest like this when all that was going on around them was happening.

Walking towards him, she couldn't help but notice his newly grown hair and, daring herself boldly, to touch it. At a small ruffle, Zuko's eyelids fluttered and opened as he turned to face her. Startled and thinking that he would attack her, Katara jumped back; readying water to attack him.

"Your fighting skills are very efficient." Zuko commented.

Katara lightly lowered her defenses; wondering why Zuko had said that or if what he'd just said wasn't just a figment of her imagination.

"It is?" Katara asked.

"Yes; you attack with your inner chi; a key, if you can unlock it right, to unmatchable power and you defend with your 4th Chakra while most of the other benders and fighters in the world use only their 5th or 2nd to attack and defend and frankly, they're always predictable in that way." Zuko explained.

Katara blinked; beginning to walk towards him.

"Are you…?" she asked.

Zuko looked away; his eyes gleaming along with the sun.

"And you believe in humanity and equality; in fairness and honor. There are very few people in this world left who are like that." Zuko murmured.

"How would you know?" Katara snapped at him. Zuko turned back to her.

"My uncle. He's very old and wise and I love him very much. He has taught me many things in the past and along with the lessons came respect for those who held those virtues." Zuko said.

"He must be wise, then." Katara said.

"He is. And, like him, I've respected you for a long time." Zuko said; turning back to her.

"You have?" Katara asked; leaning forward to face him.

"Yes. Coming with rivalry and defeat comes a begrudging respect for the one who has beaten you because they dominated over you in a way." He told her.

"Oh." Katara said plainly.

But if what Zuko said was true, why did she feel nothing but contempt and hatred towards him?

Zuko closed his eyes again; falling back and growing still as if he'd never spoken to her.

Katara sat on the ground in silence and then moved closer to him; turning his face towards her and, with a compassionate nature taking over, sat his head in her lap; lightly trailing her fingers through his newly grown hair.

"And you're very beautiful." Zuko mumbled sleepily and grew still.

Katara was stunned she nearly leapt up, but stopped when she felt the weight of his head on her lap. Did Zuko say what she thought he said? A sudden rustle and break of branches through the bushes brought her back and she saw Aang, Sokka, and an old man.

The old man ran up to Zuko; taking out a vial of foul looking and smelling liquid and pouring it into Zuko's open mouth.

At first, Zuko didn't seem to react but a second later he sprang to life; coughing and sputtering out the drink as the liquid coated his lips and, suddenly and leaning over, he threw up the contents of the liquid and what looked like his supposed meal.

Wearily and stumbling, Zuko eased himself to his feet and tried to walk away. Within 5 steps, he fell to the ground; still.

"Oh, dear." Iroh murmured; walking over to him and picking him up with extraordinary strength for an old man.

"What's wrong?" Aang asked.

"The dart was poisoned and it's been in his system for at least 9 hours. If it were any longer, he would have died." Iroh explained.

"Well, is he alright?" Katara asked.

"With rest he'll be fine." Iroh replied.

Katara thought back to what Zuko had said to her.

"Is there any effect to the poison?" she asked suddenly.

Iroh scratched his beard for a minute.

"Well, in some cases, it makes him admit secrets he's kept within him for a long time." He said.

Katara's voice caught in her throat.

"But in most cases, it somewhat caused the poisoned to say random things from his memories, his surroundings, or something like that." Iroh added with a chortle.

"Well, if…" Aang began talking to Iroh.

Katara didn't take any notice; she was in wonder of Iroh's statement. Did that mean Zuko was only saying it under the influence of the poison? Or did he really mean it?

"NO!" Sokka's shout made Katara come back.

"Sokka—!" Aang began.

"No way, Aang! Zuko's—well, Zuko! I'm not letting him join us!" Sokka retorted.

"Sokka, even Zuko deserves a second chance!" Katara protested; joining in on their argument.

Sokka knew he was outnumbered and that was what he hated about odd-numbered groups; there's always a decision made by the majority of the group.

"Fine. But if he does one thing—!" Sokka began; whipping out his machete.

"He won't." Aang replied simply.

**Sunset**

He was glaring at him again.

Zuko was utterly bored with them; especially the Water Tribe Boy.

He kept staring at him and ignoring him, walking a distance from him and all the while showing off his machete in front of him.

Too bad that boy, what's-his-name, couldn't kill him; not as long as he had Aang's trust, his combat skills, and, in some other way, Katara's aid.

As Katara was passing out dinner, Zuko didn't feel much like eating; not after throwing up. There was still a bitter aftertaste in his mouth and an uneasy churn in his stomach. A bowl was handed out to him and, looking up, he saw Katara.

"It's alright. I don't have much of an appetite right now." Zuko said politely.

Iroh eyed his nephew from across the fire. There was DEFINITELY something wrong something with him. Oh, well. More food for him.

Katara, with a bit of concern, took the bowl and poured it back into the cauldron; watching the liquid blend in with the other contents of the pot easily. Aang came back from the forest, searching for food, and sat down next to Zuko.

Sokka eyed them both suspiciously.

"Here." Katara said to Aang; dipping the bowl into the pot again and coming up with the thin stew.

Aang nodded eagerly; rising to receive the bowl, but losing his balance while the bowl was passed to him and he landed in Zuko's lap; his nose barely touching Zuko's right inner thigh. There was a certain warmth there; a sense of security here, but then Aang remembered he was in front of his friends and Zuko's uncle and hastily pulled out.

Zuko, who had caught the bowl, offered it to him without much emotion showing on the surface.

Aang took it; his fingers overlapping Zuko's and the both of them turned to lock eyes on each other. Zuko's hand suddenly slipped away; leaving Aang with the wooden bowl and disappointment nudging its way into his heart.

Suddenly Zuko stood up and began walking into the woods.

"Where are you going?" his uncle asked.

"To the hot springs." Zuko replied before disappearing.

The bowl was back into Katara's hands before she knew it and Aang was taking off after Zuko.

"Aang. What—?" she began.

"To make sure he doesn't kill himself." Aang called back and also ran behind the shadows of the trees and bushes.

* * *

"They've been gone for nearly 10 minutes. Are we sure that Zuko didn't kidnap Aang?" Sokka asked his sister. 

"I'll check." Katara replied; secretly worried for the both of them.

Walking to where she knew the hot springs were, she heard a moan in the distance. Worrying that it was Aang hurt, she ran the rest of the way and, fearing that if she intruded at the wrong time, peered through the bushes.

"Hush. Do you want to alert the others?" Zuko's voice hissed.

"I'm sorry." Aang's voice whispered.

Pushing a few final leaves out of her way, Katara looked through and nearly cried.

Both Zuko and Aang were on the ground; their shirts discarded and Zuko on top of Aang as he leaned onto a rock.

Their eyes; it made Katara want to somewhat hit the both of them.

They were looking at each other the way she'd always wanted to be looked at by anyone; their eyes were locked onto each other's in a kind of unbreakable seal and within both of their orbs held a pent-up desire that wanted to be freed and expressed, but couldn't because they had to hide themselves, their true emotions, in order to reach their own goals.

It was like they were silently telling each other, _You're all I want. Nothing else matters in the world_

Aang lightly stroked the tips of Zuko's newly grown hair and looked up at him.

Zuko shook his head lightly; lowering his face again and Katara only watched as their lips touched and all she'd thought she knew about both of them fell completely apart.

* * *

Ok. I have to end it here right now. Reviews are welcome and some future Ideas wouldn't be too bad also since I haven't written slash that much and don't know what to do next.  



	5. Chapter 5: Secrets

Sorry for not updating for so long. I got banned from FF, had a bit of writer's block, but it's all over now.

On the plus side, thank you ALL for your reviews! I've never had as many as 16 reviews for each chapter of any of my stories before!

Nor have I had a story on the Alert List for 40 people! Thank you all so much! Do you all like this fic so far?

* * *

Chapter 5: Watching

All she could do was watch in the bushes as her friend and new traveling companion sucked each other's faces out and shove each other's tongues into the other's mouth.

Katara felt disgust creep through her veins; they were both male and in the name of all that was right on earth, that was wrong! Wasn't it? Aang suddenly whimpered; pulling away. Zuko looked down at the Avatar.

"Zuko, what is this?" Aang asked; rubbing at his crotch.

A certain bulge had rose in his pants and, not knowing too much about that particular part of his anatomy, Aang wondered if this was something to be accustomed to or to be afraid of; thinking that he might be sick.

"Arousal." Zuko answered simply as he leaned down and continued to meet his lips with Aang's.

Katara wanted to scream, but no noise came from her lips.

"What is it? Is it bad?" Aang asked as he looked away; worried about his physical condition.

"No, it's normal. Relax." Zuko answered; turning Aang's head back to face his.

Katara's mouth was dry; what were they doing? They were both male, for spirit's sake!

"I should have expected it." a quiet voice behind Katara whispered.

Turning, she saw Iroh.

"But they're—!" Katara began, flustered.

"I know, but they're happy together. Though I know not about this path, Zuko seems to have chosen this one. I will respect his decisions. And so should you with both of theirs." Iroh said simply and walked away.

Katara turned back to the 2 and saw that in the time her attention was diverted to Iroh, Aang and Zuko had stripped and were now in the hot springs.

"Have you…thought about what I said?" Aang asked him.

Zuko looked away, down at his reflection in the water.

"Yes." He replied slowly.

"And?" Aang asked; leaning closer to him, hopeful. Zuko didn't say anything.

"I can't." he murmured softly.

Aang's face twisted.

"Why can't you?" he asked with a sob clearly in his voice.

"He's my father!" Zuko exclaimed.

"A father would NEVER do that to his son!" Aang shouted; grabbing Zuko's arm.

Unleashing a wave of flames, he turned against Aang; pushing him away and lightly burning Aang's stomach.

"He's my last surviving birth parent! My mother is missing, probably dead, my sister hates me and her posse has orders to kill me on sight! My father may still love me and he's all I have left!" Zuko snapped at him.

"You have your uncle! He loves you and—and—!" Aang began, but couldn't finish.

"What?" Zuko spat at him.

"And so do I." Aang said brazenly.

Zuko's eyes widened for a moment.

"Aang." Zuko murmured; coming a bit closer to him.

Like he did long before, Zuko brushed his fingers against Aang's cheeks and lifted his chin again; locking his golden eyes onto his silver ones.

"Please." Aang replied; his arms encircling Zuko's neck.

"I will not give up my beliefs for the Avatar." Zuko said stiffly and saw Aang's eyes flash with hurt and sadness.

"But I will for you, Aang." Zuko finished with a small smile.

Aang returned the smile; leaning closer to him. Just then, the water seemingly gave out under them and both were sent into the springs, resurfacing as they were both soaked in warm water.

Katara crawled out quietly; not wanting to see what would happen next.

Once she was back at camp, Sokka was waiting for her.

"Where have you been?" he asked her.

Katara opened her mouth, but no words came out.

"Nothing." She finally managed to stutter out.

* * *

LATER 

As Katara was about to turn in for the night in her tent, Zuko and Aang came from the hot springs; both were dry save for Zuko's hair.

"What have you two been doing?" Sokka demanded.

"Taking a bath." Zuko and Aang said in unison before disappearing into a tent they shared.

Aang had said that Zuko needed a tent and that he would share his until they raised enough money to buy a new one.

Iroh had his own tent but he took up nearly all of the room within it so Zuko didn't want to share a tent with him.

Katara, in her tent, wondered if Sokka knew, or even Toph, but Toph was blind and Sokka was a bit of a hardhead.

* * *

Katara was returning from the hot springs after bathing and Waterbending when she heard a muffled yet defined yelp come from the tent Aang and Zuko shared. 

Panic nudged itself into Katara's mind, what if Zuko really did try to take Aang? Was he kidnapping him right now?

As quietly and slyly as she could, Katara ran to the edge of the tent and, arming herself with a water whip in case of any danger, drew back the tent flap.

The first thing she saw was pale skin and tone anatomy but with a bit of adjusting with her vision, she saw sweat coating the skin. Looking further in, she saw Aang's face; his eyes closed and a blissful look on his features.

Aang's neck was shielded from view with a mess of black hair and an arrowed hand running its fingers through the short bristles of raven strands.

Lower, Katara saw that one of Zuko's hands had disappeared down Aang's pants, the pants themselves were pulled low and Aang's sash lay aside below him.

Just then, Katara tried to muffle a scream of shock but couldn't and Aang's eyes focused on her and they widened in shock; Zuko's eyes also shooting to her and also startle.

Katara closed the tent flap; trying to run into her own since she didn't exactly want to see them do anything else. Her cry had seemingly woke everyone else up and Sokka rushed out, machete in hand, screaming something about how he was going to kill Zuko; Toph was already in an Earthbending stance, ready to fight; Iroh poked his head out of the tent, then went back in when he saw nothing.

Sokka darted immediately for Aang's tent.

* * *

Inside the Tent 

"Pull your pants up, quick!" Zuko commanded to Aang as he hastily tried to wipe the semen off his hand with the dirt.

Aang did as he said, trying to tie up the sash but found the long length of fabric difficult to wrap around.

After tying it into a hasty knot, Zuko grabbed Aang by the wrist and both got out of the tent just as Sokka's machete was swinging down near Zuko's neck.

Aang managed to block it with Airbending as both rose up.

"What did you do to my sister?" Sokka demanded of Zuko; jabbing the tip of his machete at Zuko's throat.

"I did nothing." Zuko said evenly.

As Sokka opened his mouth, Aang cut in.

"I know he didn't do anything. I was with him." Aang clarified. Sokka slowly drew down his blade and, turning his heel, walked back to his tent.

"By the way, Aang: what's that on your lip?" Sokka asked; pointing to the left corner of his upper lip.

Aang hastily licked it away.

"Nothing." He replied innocently but very hastily.

When Sokka was gone, Zuko and Aang turned to the girls.

"I guess you caught us." Zuko said to Katara.

Katara was at a loss for words and directed her gaze from his eyes down to his neck but only noticed a bunch of dark spots on various places.

"It'll get hard getting used to…" Katara said quietly as she couldn't help but stare at both boys' chests.

Aang's abdomen muscles was beginning to show as his baby fat was coming away and Zuko seemed to have lost his baby fat a long time ago; even having what seemed to be an 8 pack.

"…but I'll find a way." Katara finished.

Aang came towards her and smiled.

"If only the rest of the world was as accepting." He said softly as he buried his face into Zuko's chest.

Zuko offered her a smile and a silent thank you as he led Aang back into their tent.

Katara sighed and watched as they went back inside.

A part of her was sad because both of them seemed truly kind, a male any girl/woman would like to be with in a relationship, but they liked each other.

The other part of her, she wasn't sure what she felt but it was definitely something.

* * *

R'n'R please. 


	6. Chapter 6: Acceptance

I'MSORRYI'MSORRYI'MSOSORRYFORNOTUPDATINGFORSOLONGBUT all of those new episodes forced me to revise my story line OVER AND OVER AND OVER AGAIN! The first 2 times I wrote the story, I didn't like them and then 'The Desert--Lake Laogai' all aired and so I had to changed the entire storyline again. Well, I doubt you're here to read my rantings about how Avatar forces me to revise my fanfiction over and over again; you're in it for the ZukoxAang. I'll just stop now.

A/N: This is a short while before Appa was found

* * *

Chapter 6: Acceptance 

"That girl, Jin, was into you, Zuko." Iroh teased and Zuko simply turned away; not speaking to him.

His uncle shot him a warm smile and watched as his nephew focused on pouring the tea into a cup.

'He must still be worried about what I think of him.' Iroh thought.

Zuko had spoken with his uncle in the early morning, when no one was around them in the ferry, about the fact that he was a homosexual and he and Aang were 'seeing' each other.

Iroh knew that his nephew felt shame saying that to him; sodomy was illegal in most parts of the Earth Kingdom and almost unheard of in the Water Tribes. It did run near rampart in the Fire Nation, though, but Zuko wasn't allowed back in that country until he restored his honor.

And then there was the prospect of admitting to the people that his lover was the Avatar.

Iroh had reassured him that he would always love him; it was no difference in what his gender preference was, but he could tell that Zuko wasn't too sure if he would be true to his word.

To repel attention, they decided to go on separate routes to Ba Sing Se; including separate ferries.

Right now, it was near to the time when the 2 would open their new tea shop and there was already a small crowd outside their doors who had heard of their new location and they were waiting for a morning cup of the best tea in all of Ba Sing Se.

Zuko opened the door in silence and watched as the flow of customers filled up the tables. Jin still came for tea and still did stare at Zuko or 'Lee', but she didn't approach him anymore except to pay the bill for her beverage or to thank him. He replied to her politely and formally; as if he were speaking to another guest, and didn't discuss anything further with her than the bill or a brief word on how she was today.

Iroh opened the door and smiled at the customers as he led them in.

As he worked, Zuko's mind began to wander; what happened to Aang? Was there any way to contact him? Were he, Toph, Katara and Sokka safe?

"One please." A soft voice told him.

Zuko nodded, not making eye contact with the customer out of a habit and poured the tea into a cup and placed it onto a saucer.

As he pushed the hot beverage towards the customer, a hand reached out and grasped atop of his own.

_A blue-arrowed hand._ he calmly noted.

As the customer took his tea and sat at a table near the counter, Zuko took a piece of paper and scribbled a quick note on it and tucked it into his sleeve. As he brought the bill to that particular customer, he let the note drop near the person and walked away calmly.

Aang smiled; he'd finally found him. He was still sad about losing Appa, but at least this would help him reconcile a bit. He opened the slip of paper which held 2 words; After Closing.

* * *

"People were staring at me, you know." Aang informed Zuko.

They were in the backroom of the tea shop and the doors had long since closed.

"I noticed. Where's everyone else?" Zuko replied as he stripped of his outer shirt.

"They had to improvise for me; do you know how much I'm being watched because I know of news outside of Ba Sing Se's walls?" Aang asked.

It had been annoying and discouraging to keep anything valuable to him inside because he was being blackmailed to.

"Enough about me; how are you?" Aang asked quietly as he watched Zuko stretch out his sore muscles.

Mostly, he was working with his uncle and getting stares from the girls who came to his tea shop.

"Nothing except work with my uncle." Zuko said. It was just like he'd said to Jin, 'it's complicated.' 

"I'm sorry for not contacting you, but I was afraid that I might get caught and expose you and Iroh." Aang said, trying to start a conversation.

"One person almost did; some guy named Jet, but no one believed him." Zuko said, and then saw the shocked expression on Aang's face.

"What?" he asked.

"Jet? Where is he now?" Aang could scarcely breathe out of fear; he feared for the safety of Katara and Sokka, and now for Zuko and Iroh.

"We haven't heard of any news considering him after he was arrested." Zuko replied as he clothed his back with a plain nightshirt.

"Never mind." Aang said quickly and moved forth to embrace him.

Zuko, seeing Aang raise himself up to kiss him, impulsively pushed him away.

"What are you doing?" he asked incredulously.

Aang felt hurt and confused; since when had Zuko changed to be so…cold? He saw Zuko sigh and, sitting down next to him on the floor, rub at his temples. He reached over; lightly spreading his fingers on the left side of Aang's face, and placed a soft kiss on his cheek.

"It's not personal, really. It's just that in Ba Sing Se, sodomy is illegal." He stated to the younger boy. Aang stood up and turned back to him.

"Sodomy?" he asked.

"People like us; people who desire another person of the same gender." Zuko told him.

He knew Aang's face held pain; the news of the war and him not being able to tell had come as a great blow to him and, knowing his emotions, this would also come as another sting of bitterness to him and would not cease to go away.

"I'm sorry." Zuko sighed; coming up from behind him and gave him a small peck on the cheek and nip at the pulse point on his neck. Aang sighed; closing his eyes and let a smile graze his features.

Suddenly, a shout forced them both out of their trance.

The 2 ran towards the window and peered out.

There was a woman running frantically around the streets, but then a large mass of Earth nearly swallowed her whole save for her face. 3 other guards came and got into a fighting stance.

"The woman was seen talking to a man of a higher rank than she is and walking with him. What shall we do with her?" one of the guards demanded coldly.

"The usual way." The man in the middle replied and turned his back on them and walked away.

"This is what's coming to you." The other guard hissed as he released the boulder prison, only to throw her down at his feet.

Zuko and Aang watched in horror as the woman was held down. Zuko grabbed Aang, blocking the young Avatar's ears with his hands and pressing the child's face against his chest just as he heard the woman scream. Aang grabbed Zuko's side and shuddered.

Zuko felt as if he would throw up any second; the people of the Earth Kingdom said that the Fire Nation were nothing but barbarians, but who was truly the barbaric one if the men here would rape a woman just because she was seen talking to a man of a higher rank than she was?

"They—They—." Aang couldn't even say it.

"This is exactly why we cannot show ourselves." Zuko said; grimacing as the woman's scream still lingered.

"But I'm the Avatar." Aang protested.

"Did that stop the Dai Li from blackmailing you and threatening you? And he would look for an excuse to persecute you anyway; this is just some sick game he is playing." Zuko's grip on Aang's shoulders increased so to the point that Aang flinched and tried to pry himself away.

"Where can we be accepted?" Aang murmured; collapsing on Zuko's new bed.

"The Fire Nation." Zuko whispered on his lightest breath, but Aang heard anyway

. "The only place?" he questioned.

"Other than the great beyond or a place no one can find us." The older boy said and lay down beside him.

Aang shifted so that he rested on Zuko's upper arm and placed his hand on Zuko's other shoulder. This was a world where no one could be themselves; especially here.

"So…?" Aang was at a loss for words.

"Don't do anything that may expose us. Try and express an interest in Toph." Zuko went on.

"But I already—Oh! You mean in that way." Aang said as the realization dawned on him.

"It's late now; you should be going back." Zuko said before the fact that they were alone (Iroh had gone out for some other affair) got the better of him and tossed Aang and hooded coat.

"Right." Aang said monotonously and headed towards the door.

"We can find a way." Zuko's voice sounded from across the room.

"We can and will, but when?" Aang replied to that and disappeared out the door.

Zuko sighed; acceptance was hard enough. But tolerance, as seen in Ba Sing Se, was one of the many things that would never lift.

The consequence of disobeying certain laws of Ba Sing Se mainly ended in death or being forced to fight for your life out in an arena, but the most common punishment was being stripped of your rights and sold to the person who bid the highest price on your life.

Such the tumultuous city was Ba Sing Se.

* * *

Oh, yeah. The Fire Nation people aren't the true antagonists.  



	7. Chapter 7: The Price of a Secret

Sorry about my past rant. But it's just irritating, you know. Anyway, on with the fic! And this chapter takes place before the season finale.

And I'm also sorry that I took so long to update, but I was having writer's block and the holidays came and then school came back. And it was all somewhat overwhelming that and my mom took away my internet connection so right now is practically the only chance I have to post this.

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

* * *

Chapter 7: The price of secrets

From what he'd heard, Aang and gone off to the Eastern Air Temple to consult with some Guru and that was the last Katara said that she'd heard from him.

The Earth King had requested for Iroh to make tea for him so, he and Zuko quickly moved in to an apartment within the palace.

Daily, Iroh made the tea prior to when it was supposed to be delivered so he could tend to his ill nephew.

"You will get better soon." Iroh repeated to Zuko on various times when he was sure that Zuko was conscious to hear him.

Deep inside, Iroh himself felt a deep ache in his heart at the prospect of Zuko dying; he had already lost all of his bloodline with his wife, maybe there was a slim chance that Lu Ten fathered a child, and he'd turned to Zuko after his last son died in battle. Iroh wanted to be there for him on many occasions; when he would find love, when he would achieve his destiny, when he would actually settle down and have peace for once in his tumultuous life.

It was unbelievably dark, the prospect, of course, of all of those dreams being dashed by a dizzying illness.

Most of the time as Iroh said those words, Zuko would only groan and roll over; away from him.

Before he left, Aang, though he wanted to see him, didn't want to attract any more suspicion, nor have Iroh's reputation risked by visiting their rooms.

So each day, Iroh or Katara would tell him a bit more about Zuko's illness; how he was doing, if he was murmuring anything in his sleep, those kinds of things.

Zuko, when in his conscious state, allowed Katara to help him and sometimes they would talk with one another.

Surprisingly, they had a lot in common besides that they'd both lost their mother to the Fire Nation, they both grew up with responsibility forced upon them and they'd always had to push themselves to train in their bending, and bitterness still lingered within them about various things.

But still, Zuko was exceedingly stubborn; no matter what Katara said, whether it was in her own words or from Aang, Zuko still didn't budge about his opinion about the Fire Nation; he was still utterly determined to return to the Fire Nation and restore his honor one way or another.

The topic would lead to a heated argument.

Katara mainly won, but only because Zuko's voice would crack and he would break into a fit of coughing; unable to argue anymore because of his sickness.

Because of her strong emotional side, Katara would apologize after she realized that their arguing had caused his spasms of coughing or shortage of breath.

Usually, Zuko wouldn't say anything else and she left after giving him a last drink of water or some more food.

Iroh tried to talk to him afterwards, mainly pressing him about what he and Katara were talking about, and Zuko didn't say anything.

The routine continued for about 2 more weeks until the door was beaten down one day and behind it was a dreaded sight

* * *

Zuko had mostly recovered, though he was still a bit light-headed at times, and went on to help his uncle in their new tea shop.

Business went well since more and more upper-class people had heard of them and wanted to sample this tea that even their king was drinking.

As another day was wrapping up, the Dai Li's guards stormed in and grabbed Zuko and Iroh.

"What is the meaning of this?" Zuko demanded; trying to struggle free.

"You're under arrest!" one of the guards barked and uncle and nephew locked eyes for a moment; were they discovered?

"What are the charges?" Iroh asked.

"None of your business!" another one snapped briskly as they were dragged into Ba Sing Se's palace.

Descending down a long stairwell, the two were then thrown in a cell and the door slammed shut.

"You two are here too?" a soft voice asked.

Pulling the hand-bonds off of his wrists, Zuko saw that it was Katara.

"Yes. Where are the others?" he asked.

"We're all in here." Aang's voice answered.

"What do you think this means?" Sokka asked tersely.

He still didn't trust Zuko and Iroh completely, and he couldn't comprehend why Katara and Toph, especially Aang, did so much.

"The best we can do is wait to find out." Iroh said wisely and sat down.

It was probably going to be a long time before any of them saw daylight again

* * *

"Get up!" someone shouted; jerking his hair painfully.

Zuko barely opened his eyes before he and Aang were bound by the wrists again and forced to walk upwards.

Both shot glances at each other of confusion and fear; what was happening? After turning abruptly a few times, they all came to a door.

Upon opening it, Zuko and Aang could see lavish furnishings, but they were all done in the Fire Nation fashion.

"In." a soldier growled and pushed them through.

"What is this place?" Aang asked aloud.

"It's my room." A familiar, devious voice answered from behind him as the doors shut with a loud bang.

Turning, both boys saw the one person they both dreaded; Zuko's sister and their mutual enemy, Azula.

"Come and sit." She said in her sickly-sweet tone.

With no choice, the room also had its own set of guards, Zuko and Aang rose up and walked over to where a large bed with a bench at the feet of it was placed.

"Not there; there." Azula said when Aang tried to sit on the bench.

She was pointing to the large bed. As they both sat down, Azula's eyes flickered to them and she smiled again.

"Leave." She addressed the guards and one by one, they all left.

Now, the three of them were truly alone. A heavy silence filled the air before Azula chose to break it.

"I've heard some rumors about you and the Avatar, Zuzu." Azula said lightly.

It took all of Zuko's strength to keep him from tensing up; if there was anything Azula could detect on a moment's notice, it was fear, and showing fear would give her a critical advantage over the two.

"It's nothing; common gossip from people who want nothing more than to just talk badly about others." Zuko replied coldly.

"Well, I don't care much about the truth, just as long as I get what I want." Azula said with a shrug.

Zuko's eyes narrowed.

"My death?" Zuko snapped at his sister.

"No, no. I would've gotten a guard to kill you then. I just want a little thrill in my life." Azula said in a requesting tone; interlocking her fingers and resting her elbows on her knees. Her head leaned forth and sat upon her interlocked fingers with a smirk on her features.

"If you want a cheap thrill, go touch yourself." Zuko retorted sarcastically.

Aang sat behind Zuko silently, trying his hardest not to slide his arms so they were around Zuko's waist so Azula wouldn't jump to conclusions but it was getting hard not to out of fear for both of their safeties.

"And I never would've guessed, either. When you said the Avatar was yours, I didn't know that I should've interpreted it on another level." Azula sighed innocently.

Aang suddenly felt Zuko stiffen and guessed that Azula knew.

"What do you want?" Aang suddenly asked her.

Azula turned to him with a raised eyebrow.

"Well, if I can watch, your entire cell will have a good meal tonight." she replied with a touch of haughtiness.

Zuko narrowed his eyes.

"I just want to watch." Azula repeated.

Zuko turned back to Aang, both of them not believing what they'd just heard.

"What?" Zuko asked, trying to stall.

"You know fairly well what, Zuzu." Azula replied briskly.

"And if we refuse?" Aang interjected to hopefully prevent an all-out verbal-turn-into-physical fight from starting.

"Then, let's say, both of you will be turned in to the Fire Nation under my name within a few days." Azula said icily.

"You bitch!" Zuko shouted; she had hit his weak spot again.

Azula slapped him before he could attack and he fell back.

"I just want to watch." she repeated; but this time, Zuko and Aang could both see that glint in her eye.

That glint was cold, demanding, and filled with a secret and sadistic perversion she'd been forced to hide for years but now had the power to fulfill that fantasy with them. Zuko and Aang were her marionettes and she would force them one way or the other. It was twisted lust and deformed hate that shone when she took them in.

That was the key to Azula's menacing personality.

* * *

**_SOMEONE'S_** a recently out of the closet slash fan. XD 


	8. Chapter 8: 'Prison'

To all of the readers: I'm sorry! I couldn't do it! Please forgive me.

Disclaimer: I do not own Avatar: The Last Airbender

* * *

Chapter 8: 'Prison'

Zuko and Aang were rendered completely speechless; what had come over Azula? She always seemed to be hell-bent on catching both of them and bringing them back to the Fire Nation for her own glory, but after she's heard some 'rumors' she now wants to 'watch'?

Forgive their, if it could be called that, prudent minds, but that was just wrong!

"You're sick." Zuko hissed at his so-called sister. Azula only grinned wickedly.

"I know." She said in pure delight; as if she was actually proud of it.

Without warning, she pushed her hand into Zuko's pants; and raised an eyebrow at what she found there.

"Maybe you really are family after all, even if you obviously aren't Ozai's child." She always loved to torment him with that fact, but this time Zuko didn't take heed to it.

"And everyone knows you are not related to the royal family whatsoever." He retorted coldly.

He had studied the Fire Nation Royal family's history and found that females in the family via royal birth were exceptionally rare, there hadn't been one in the last 20 generations. There was an old legend that the woman 20 generations ago committed a great crime and shamed the family. As a result, it was said that the gods cursed the family to only have sons; which, considering the raging sexism among the royal family, wasn't exactly a bad thing.

It was also said that Ozai's Firebending skills were almost nonexistent—why else would he only leave Zuko with a scar when he should have done so much worse such as deform his head, burn off a limb, or anything else like that; just like the general outcomes of an Agni Kai—and as far as Zuko and Azula knew, their mother could not Firebend at all.

Azula only clucked her tongue at her 'half-brother'.

"Remember who has control here." she replied smoothly.

The two on the bed only glared as menacingly as they could at her.

"I refuse." Zuko snapped; squeezing Aang's thigh hard enough to signify that he did not want him to talk right then.

Surprisingly, Azula did not go into one of her 'control-freak' fists and start screaming; on the contrary, it seemed as if she had been expecting that answer and had something else in mind…

Without warning, she tackled her brother and, after binding his hands to the nearest bedpost with some leather strips she found beforehand, and pulled out a silver dagger.

"Don't worry, you'll like it." She said in a frighteningly sweet tone.

Slowly, she dragged the knife through the air; as if unable to decide what to do with it.

Zuko's mind was already formulating what she wanted to do with it. Plunge it through his chest? Cut off all of his fingers? Castrate him?

Azula brought the dagger down onto his right breast; inches below his nipple.

A swift horizontal motion and a few seconds later, his blood began to pour from the fresh cut and Aang watched as Zuko's body tensed in obvious pain and surprise.

_'Keep silent.'_ Zuko instructed himself; he would NOT let Azula win this mental battle.

She cut him again; on his right side this time, and again; a few inches down from his collarbone, and repeated on different parts of his torso.

She changed the angle of the blade, making it perpendicular to his body, and pressed the tip of it over his left breast; right where the heart was supposed to be.

At once, Aang grabbed her wrist; this had gone far enough.

"I won't let you kill him!" he declared to the Fire Princess.

For a moment, she looked surprised. Then, her eyes shown of nothing but rage and arrogance. At once, the guards rushed into the room and seized Aang before he could react.

"Take him away." Azula said angrily.

The last thing Aang saw before he was taken from the room, it was that Azula turned back to her brother; that look of perversion back in her eyes.

* * *

"What happened to him?" Katara asked after Aang had come back.

Everyone else in the prison cell seemed to have been unbothered; a little worried, but nothing worse.

"I—I don't know." Aang lied; not wanting to tell of what Azula was probably doing to her brother…if she hadn't killed him already.

He looked around the prison cell; Toph and Sokka seemed to be asleep and Iroh deep in thought.

It was hopeless; all they could do now was wait and hope for good news.

* * *

Time later, their necks began to hurt from having to hold up their heads for so long, the door opened and an almost lifeless body was tossed into their cell.

Working together, Aang and Katara pulled the still form of Zuko to lie on his back and found multiple still-bleeding cuts.

"Where's some water when you need it?" Katara said to no one in particular; they had taken her canteen, along with any kind of water-storing container the group had, from them and left nothing for them to drink.

As if by a miracle, the small door that food was pushed through opened up and a small bowl of water came into view.

* * *

"Are you sure it is alright if we give them some, princess?" the guard asked Azula; remembering that one of the prisoners was a Waterbender, and also experienced, judging by how well she was able to defend herself with a small amount of water on hand.

"It is; she will use it all to heal dear Zuzu." Azula replied frankly.

"But—." One of the Dai Li began, but Azula silenced him with a glare.

"Do you dare challenge my decisions?" she said; her tone growing colder and more threatening.

"N-No, of course now, your highness." The man replied very quickly; quick enough for Azula to see that he was obviously lying.

But, as much as she needed to take out more of her energy and how perfect of a target for her misplaced aggression would be, she had other matters to attend to.

"You are dismissed. For now." She told him and watched as he ran.

They all ran; like little mice after facing a very scary, large, and potentially dangerous cat.

* * *

"She would do something like that?" Katara demanded; her hand ghosting over the mark almost directly above his heart.

"The real questions is would she not do something like that." Zuko replied sardonically; wincing at the wounds as he tried to bend his abdomen in order to sit up.

"That's true." Katara remarked; remembering Azula's twisted personality.

The cell was silent for a long time after that.

"Do not feel demoralized by Azula's actions, Zuko; she is only trying to play mind games. She likes control, just like Ozai, and she hates defiance in any manner." Iroh suddenly spoke up; startling the three awake teens.

Zuko had rarely heard his Uncle speak like that; much less in such a serious and cold tone. Sure, he expressed distrust for Azula on many occasions, but he never spoke venomously of his niece before.

"But there has to be some means of escape." Aang said, but after having hours to observe their confinement cell, the only way in or out was via the heatproof and steel-reinforced door.

"We will find it." Katara said firmly; remembering how morale was also very important when planning an action of any kind.

Aang tried to touch one of the unhealed cuts, but Zuko swatted his hand away; preferring to let it bleed.

His sister had him under her thumb again and, unless risking the safety of the others who have reluctantly put their trust in him, there was no means of a violent escape.

Strangely, the cuts still lightly oozing blood seemed to numb his emotions; allowing him to, if only for a moment, not care.

* * *

No, Zuko isn't going emo. 


End file.
